


The Reid Effect

by hermitpanda



Series: Coffee & Pie [25]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: The children glanced at each other. Ali primly folded her hands on the table top, and Jack placed the folder in front of him. “Fathers,” he announced solemnly.
“Children,” Aaron mimicked his tone, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing or smiling. Spencer snorted and tried to cover it with a fake cough. 
“We would like to suggest that you reconsider your stance on allowing us to get a pet, specifically a dog.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aussiefan70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussiefan70/gifts).



> I had forgotten about the Reid Effect and then Aussiefan70 reminded me. So it's just some sweet and funny family fluff. Next story will post either Saturday or Sunday and will go back in time to be how two members of the team find out about Spencer and Aaron's relationship. Enjoy :D  
> ~* HermitPanda *~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or show. Just borrowing them.

“Daddy, Papa, we need to have coffee and pie.” Ali smiled her sweetest smile at her fathers while Jack stood behind her with a folder clutched in his hands.

 

Spencer glanced at Aaron over his book. The other man shrugged and closed his laptop to study their children. “Now?” Both children nodded eagerly. “Alright, go get your shoes on.”

 

Ali rolled her eyes at him. “We already have them on, Papa. We’ll wait in the car.” The pair linked hands and headed for the garage. 

 

“Do you know what this is about?” Aaron swung his feet out of Spencer’s lap. It was only the first Saturday of summer vacation, and the kids knew that there was still another month before their fathers took time off for a family trip that included going to Las Vegas to see Diana Reid and California for Disneyland.

 

“No. What do you think is in the folder? Have they been using your laptop?” The younger man put his book on the coffee table and went to retrieve their shoes.

 

Aaron shook his head. “Just to look at the Disneyland map. I’m pretty sure they’re trying to memorize it. School stuff?”

 

“What school stuff? Their reports cards won’t come until the end of next week, and by my calculations, they should both have top marks again. The French lessons? Nothing arose for Jack and I, what about you and Ali?” Spencer considered.

 

“Nothing strange happened. Ali has been quoting that stupid line nonstop. I’m not sure if she actually wants me to draw a sheep or if she’s just being cute. Your summer stuff?” Aaron grabbed his wallet and keys.

 

Spencer shook his head. “No, we haven’t started their summer curriculum yet. I’m waiting for the books and supplies to get here.” 

 

“What is it this year?” Aaron glanced at him.

 

“We’re designing and building a Rube Goldberg machine. It’s a great way to teach them engineering basics. I can’t think of anything that they would feel the need to talk to us about. No birthdays coming up. Everything’s planned for the trip. All their activities are running smoothly.” Spencer led his husband to the garage. Jack and Ali were already in the backseat of Aaron’s car whispering excitedly. “They’re going to ask for something.”

 

“Uh huh.” Aaron nodded. They drove to the diner nearest their house. “Alright, out with it,” Aaron said after they had ordered four slices of pie and four coffees, two of which were more cream than coffee.

 

The children glanced at each other. Ali primly folded her hands on the table top, and Jack placed the folder in front of him. “Fathers,” he announced solemnly.

 

“Children,” Aaron mimicked his tone, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing or smiling. Spencer snorted and tried to cover it with a fake cough. 

 

“We would like to suggest that you reconsider your stance on allowing us to get a pet, specifically a dog.” Jack flipped open the folder and pulled out a paper. “I asked a few years ago, and you said that it wasn’t a good time. Ali and I believe that now is an excellent time to get a dog.”

 

Spencer raised a brow at the bullet-pointed notes Jack had taken from the folder. “And why would you say that?”

 

“Since I’m ten and Ali is eight, we’re able to take some of the responsibility for a dog. We’ve already made a chore chart to keep track of who’s turn it is to take care of each need.” The boy pulled out a printed chart and slid it across to his parents. “We can be in charge of feeding a dog, making sure he has water, helping to walk a dog.” He pulled out the next paper in his folder. It was a photo of him and Ali together at the park, and someone had crudely added in a photo of a dog between them.

 

“Talk about a guilt trip,” Aaron whispered as the waitress brought them their pieces of pie. Spencer nodded and sipped his coffee.

 

Ali nudged Jack. “The studies. Papa likes studies.”

 

Jack nodded. “Studies have found that children who have experienced traumatic events, for example losing parents to violent crimes, are better at coping with those events when they have a dog. Dogs provide a distraction. They give children a safe outlet to talk about their feelings without feeling pressured. 40% of the children questioned admitted to confiding in their dog.” He passed the bulleted list to his sister.

 

“There’s health benefits too. Kids with dogs are 50% less likely to develop allergies and... “ She wrinkled her nose up and pointed at a word.

 

“Asthma.” Jack supplied.

 

Ali smiled brightly at them. “Kids that have dogs that they can read to read faster with a higher reading comprehension and read more than kids that don’t have dogs.

 

“These are the same arguments you used when you asked before.” Spencer studied the pair of children.

 

Aaron looked at him. “You heard those? He asked me about it when you weren’t around.”

 

Spencer nodded. “I’m pretty sure Jack was trying to get me to convince you to give him a puppy. So reusing your research?”

 

“The research is still valid, and this time I have an assistant and visual aids.” Jack grinned. “Please? We really want a dog.”

 

“Pretty please?” Ali smiled at them. “We promise to help take care of it and help with the training.”

 

The two men exchanged glances. “We will talk about it and find out what Jessica thinks and get back to you with our decision in a few days,” Aaron said.

 

“Aunt Jess is okay with it. She helped us make our visual aids. She said she’ll help us when you travel.” Ali pulled out several more family photos with a dog photoshopped into the picture.

 

“Is that so?” Spencer leaned across the table and took a bite of Ali’s chocolate pie.

 

“Thief!” She tried to reach across the table for his. He smiled and slid it within her reach so she could take a bite of it.

 

Jack eyed his parents. “You promise you’ll think about it?”

 

“We’ll think about it,” they assured him. 

 

Monday morning found them at the humane society as soon as it opened after having spent the remainder of the weekend discussing and debating the dog proposition with Jessica. “How long before the team shows up in a panic thinking one of us or the kids are in the hospital since we both called in?” Spencer asked tucking his hands in his pockets.

 

“They’ll give us till 9:30, thinking that maybe there was an appointment or something. Then someone will call. If they don’t get one of us, they’ll send someone out.” Aaron smirked and pointed at a dog with its tongue lolling out the side of its mouth.

 

“You’re sure we don’t have to worry about the Reid Effect?” Spencer stood behind the kids, watching a pile of puppies wrestle.

 

Aaron chuckled. “I think it’s safe to say it’s been broken. Clooney loves you.”

 

“He’s one dog.” Spencer scoffed.

 

“But you’ve gone with Morgan to the dog park, did you have any problems?”

 

“Well, no…” He frowned. 

 

“So no more Reid Effect. Stop worrying about it. We’re getting a puppy. Puppies can be trained. Help with the training and the puppy should love you.” Aaron touched the other man’s arm, prompting him to link their hands together.

 

“Fine. But if the dog hates me, I’m blaming you.” Spencer leaned against his husband’s side while they waited for the kids to pick a puppy.

 

Jack and Ali turned to them with a squirming black lab puppy between them. “Found her. We want to name her Shamira.”

 

“Labs get big. They need a lot of exercise.” Aaron studied the puppy. 

 

“We know, Dad. We researched it just like Papa taught us to. She’s the one. She’s our puppy,”Jack said. Ali nodded next to him.

 

Aaron looked at Spencer and got a shrug. “Okay, let’s go do the paperwork, then we can go get her supplies.” The kids grinned at them.

 

Spencer flopped face down on the couch after they finally got home with their newest family member. The kids and Aaron were running the puppy around the backyard while he pretended to have a migraine developing so he could stay inside. He had been careful to avoid the puppy so far in case the Reid Effect hadn’t been totally cured as Aaron insisted. He pressed his face into a pillow when he heard the door open and the rest of the family come in. He could hear the puppy scrambling on the wood floors. He groaned when Shamira started yapping at him from the floor. “Ow! Son of a bitch!” He jerked when he felt something sharp clamp onto his butt.

 

“Sorry Babe. She got away from us. No, Shamira. You can’t bite Spencer.” Aaron rushed forward to remove the puppy from his husband. He bit the insides of his cheeks to keep from laughing like the kids were. He knelt by the couch. “Let me see if she broke the skin.”

 

“I hate you. I know you’re laughing inside.” Spencer grumbled and lifted his hips for Aaron to unhook his belt and undo his pants. “This is your fault.”

 

The older man shot their kids a look that was meant to be stern but just encouraged their giggling. “I promise I’m not laughing.” He pulled Spencer’s pants and boxers down far enough to check for a bite mark. “She didn’t break the skin. I don’t think it’ll even bruise.”

 

“Did she rip my pants?” Spencer lifted his hips again to do up his pants and belt.

 

“No, not even little puncture holes.” Aaron slid his hand under Spencer’s sweater vest and rubbed his back lightly.

 

“I’m not even sorry for swearing in front of the kids. Puppy teeth are really sharp. I’m blaming you. You said there was no more Reid Effect.” He made a face at his husband. “And you two, I hear you giggling over there. This isn’t remotely funny.” The kids ran off with the puppy in tow. He told himself it was to escape his wrath, but he knew they weren’t scared of him in the slightest.

 

Aaron kissed him lightly. “You know, your butt is very appealing. I often look at it and barely control my desire to bite it. So I can’t really blame the dog.”

 

The genius elbowed him in the chest when he leaned in for another kiss. “Not funny. And if any of the team hear about this, I’m filing for divorce. I swear it.”

 

“Lies. You love me too much to leave me. Even if the dog did bite your ass.” He laughed.

 

“Shut up. Now I really do have a headache.” Spencer scowled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> The line that Aaron says Ali keeps repeating is "Dessine-moi un mouton, s'il vous plait." or Draw me a sheep, please. It's from Le Petit Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupery. I had to read it in my high school French class, and 15 years later, I don't remember much about it except that line. So you know that an eight-year-old would latch onto that line. Maybe she really does want her daddy to draw her a sheep?


End file.
